


DreamSMP Oneshots

by ImAFuckingSimp



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Boys in Skirts, Cheesecake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feminization, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), What even is that???, why is that a tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAFuckingSimp/pseuds/ImAFuckingSimp
Summary: DreamSMP Oneshots, pretty muchI'm kinda a slow updater sorryyyThere is some NSFW but ill put a lot of warnings for you complainy hos
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Floris | Fundy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Intro

If you guys have any requests, please comment them here. It might take me a bit to do them because I’m gonna do the prompt list first but you can add things. Please put the ship (if any) and basic plot.

I figured oneshots would be easier to keep up with so yeah. They’re kinda short so yeahh. I'll also make some long ones because why not?  
No smut because I suck at it, but there might be some NSFW (I'll put warnings). No angst either because I also suck at it. Basically just fluff and random shit. This might not be in order because sometimes I just want to skip things.

Key:  
(x) = done  
(-) = in progress  
( ) = not started

These are the prompts:

Dreamnoblade - snuggling (x)

Shlatt dad AU (Tubbo) - Beach day ( )

Karlnap - random shenanigans ( )

Dreamnotfound - getting married (crackhead post tbh) (x)

Feret - skirts and interruption (no smut but still kinda NSFW) (x)

Tubboinnit - VERY PLATONIC TROLLING ( )

Dreamnoblade- Maid AU (maidwastaken) ( )

Gods and Goddesses AU - Sapnotfound, Dreamnoblade, Wilbur x niki, (this is gonna be multiple parts) (-)


	2. Dreamnoblade - Snuggling (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thye snuggnle. im tiredd

Techno Blade was still out somewhere and dream was getting impatient. He had gone all the way to this fucking tundra for him and techno wasn't even here yet. 

He was currently resting upside down with his back on the bed and his head on the floor. He whined like a child for a solid 15 seconds before realising that literally no one could hear him. 

He had this whole date thing planned out for the both of them. He made cheesecake from scratch just for them. Techno had mentioned it was his favorite once. It was really hard since dream is a terrible chef but it actually came out pretty tasty.

He could honestly care less about the cake right now though, he just wanted to see his boyfriend. 

After an hour more of waiting, Dreams eyes began to close. Darkness overcame him as he he fell into a peaceful slumber.

~

Techno POV

I finally got all the wither skulls I needed and after a little stroll I found the portal. I went back through to the overworld and wandered back home. 

I noticed it was dark out and I needed to get home quick before a bunch of mobs spawn and bother me. I walked through my doors and took my gear off. I climbed the ladder and immediately saw what was on my bed, or rather, who was in my bed.

3rd person POV

Techno climbed into the bed and started at his boyfriend sleeping so peacefully. He massaged his fingers through dreams hair until he woke up.

“Hmm...” Dream mumbled, still half asleep.

“I'm back, sleepy head, ” Techno whispered softly.

Dream opened his eyes more and stared at him before pouting. “You were taking too long and I fell asleep, not my fault.”  
He crossed his arms and turned away, trying to look upset.

“Can I make it up to you?” Techno asked, actually feeling bad he made the cute blond wait so long.

“...Cuddle me.”

Techno chuckled before replying with a soft, ‘okay’.

Dream turned back around and nuzzled his face into techno’s neck. Techno wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

Dream smelled like sugar, whipped cream, and rasberries. They just basked in the moonlight, slowly receding into nightfall 

Dream let out a sigh of contentment, the date and cheesecake long forgotten.

Just the two of them.

Holding each other like they never wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnngggg im t ird e


	3. Dream x Fundy (Dreamnotfound??) - Wedding (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im satil;l tirrd

“At this time, does anyone have a reason why these two shall not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace.” Wilbur announced at the ceremony.

George was standing in front of me, in a black suit with a velvety blue tie and a cobalt blue corsage. He looked Georgeous. (I had to I’m sorry)

The audience was silent, signaling for Wilbur to move on.

“Do you, GeorgeNotFound, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Wilbur asked George, while George was smiling like and idiot.

“I do”

“Do you, DreamWasTaken, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Wilbur asked me.

I took a deep breath in and out, before finding the words I wanted to say.

“I d-“

“WAIT!!”

Everyone snapped their heads to where the voice came from.

Dream POV

“Dream, come with me, don’t marry him!” Fundy yelled desperately. I took a good look at Fundy before starting to  
w h e e z e.

“OkAY” I said through laughter.

Everyone looked thoroughly confused and started whispering among themselves. I walked down the steps and followed Fundy behind a pillar. I could not stop laughing at the whole situation, even when Fundy was confessing his love for me. Even when he kissed me.

“WHAT THE HELL DREAM?!” George yelled at him and most of the audience was staring at us behind the pillar.

It was barely audible but you could make out, “this is what you get for ruining my other wedding”, through the wheezing.

A huge argument broke out and Fundy and George were actually fist fighting. Wilbur was just smiling through the pain of another failed wedding and his son's weird antics. Snapmap and Tubbo were very confused and Ranboo had already teleported away.

Through all the shouting, I yelled out,

“WAIT WAIT WAIT”

They all stopped and looked at me.

“There’s one more thing this needs,”

They all looked at me expectantly.

Dream has left the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ER KMCDWWD ITS 2 AM


	4. Chapter 4

3rd person POV

NSFW im tired skip to the (SAFE NOW) thing or whatever

Fundy was straddling Eret’s hips while Eret played with his tail. Fundy was squirming and panting as they grinded on each other. He let out a yelp as eret pulled his tail lightly. The room was hot and Fundy was excited for eret and him to finally get to do it together. Fundy was nervous the first time they tried and ended up backing out (Eret was so cool about the whole thing and they ended up just cuddling).

Eret started kissing down his jawline and halted at his neck. He started sucking and leaving dark purple marks all over Fundys neck. He was about to take off fundys shirt when there was a knocking sound.

\-----------------SAFE NOW /p>

“Fundy! I'm here, could you open up?” Wilbur yelled through the door.

Both of their eyes widened and Fundy immediately got off of eret. 

“SHIT.” Fundy whisper yelled.” I totally forgot I invited him, ” He whined. 

“Okay, um, just, uh, just say we were hanging out or something?” Eret raised a question-like statement, only slightly terrified.

“That's not the problem, I'm hard as fuck and so are you!” Fundy quietly shouted.

Eret groaned and got up, trying to think of something.

“Fundy, are you there?” Wilbur questioned, seeming worried.

“Um, yeah, just wait a second! Erets here and he, uh… FELL! Yeah, he fell.” Fundy announced, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Wil.

“Okay.. I can help if you need it!”

“NO” Both boys screeched simultaneously.

“What if we put on skirts?” Eret suggested, like it was such a natural thing to say.

Fundy just stared at him before looking down and mumbling to himself, “that might actually work.”

“We don't have any skirts tho-”

He looked up to see eret holding two skirts, one red and white with sweet berries printed on them, and one purple with white and yellow stars. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“How did you- where did they- you know what? I'm not even gonna bother.” Fundy announced.

They put the skirts on and fundy started blushing, he took deep breaths to calm himself and then opened the door.

“Hey dad!” Fundy exclaimed, smiling softly.

“Hey Fundy! Hey eret! Nice skirts.” Wil happily blurted out, acting like the skirts were a normal occurrence.

Fundy was confused with the whole situation and just moved on.

“So what's going on with you two?” Wil interrogated.

“Nothing much, just sorta chillin’.” Eret said calmly as he closed the door, trying to forget the fact that he was about to fuck the mans son.

~~

The rest if the night went smoothly, they ended up going to a restaurant and then going home and just hanging out. The whole time wil didn't notice anything out of the ordinary  
(or so they thought ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)).

“Bye wil!”, “Bye dad!” Fundy and eret yell as they wave Wilbur goodbye.

“Bye eret, bye fundy! By the way, use protection! You forgot about the hickeys!” Wil said as he exited hearing proximity.

Fundys face turned bright red and his hands immediately went to his neck to cover them.

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot about those.” Eret confessed, blushing only slightly.

“Idiot, ” Fundy muttered under his breath.

Let's just say they had fun that night.

Bonus-

“Morning wil!” Nikki chirped happily.

“Morning,” Wil replied, sternly.

“You okay?” Nikki investigated, seeming concerned for her friend.

Just at that time, Eret walked in, humming and smirking to himself.

“I'm fine, just about to beat some bisexual ass,” Wilbur explained as he started walking over to Eret.

Nikki just turned around and left, smiling while sweat drops fell down her forehead, trying not to think about what was gonna happen to poor Eret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to be my friend on discord? I know I've just been spewing nonsense in these past notes but I swear I have a personality and I'm nicer.  
> (Im 14 and bored, my pronouns are they/them)
> 
> MaeBee#9591


End file.
